The Consequences of Learning How to Fly
by xsynthetic-smile
Summary: He was the one who taught you how to fly, and you never thought you’d see him falling. [SOKAI] [FOR NIKKIZZLEX3]


**;xsyntheticsmile  
**xone-shot  
xsokai  
xfor nikkizzlex3

**-·´¯·. ♪ .·´¯·- **

THE **CONSEQUENCES** OF **LEARNING** HOW **TO** FLY

_- - - - _**»**_ AND i can't tell if you're L A U G H I N G _**« **_- - - -_

▪ ▫ ▪ ▫ ▪ ▫

**Fly.**

I know how it feels to fly.

I know how it feels to be picked up into the wind, dancing among the stars and the clouds, floating high above the ground and never, ever wanting to come back down.

I know how it feels to be weightless, to leave everything behind as your laughter carries you up into space, the world around you falling away and leaving only you . . .

and **him**.

I know how it feels to cry, not from sadness, nor anger, or frustration . . . but from the stardust in your eyes, shimmering and bubbling with life and light, surrounding you as it pulls you off your feet and into the air . . .

into **his** arms.

▪ ▫ ▪ ▫ ▪ ▫

_FAITH_.

TRUST.

**P I X I E - D U S T**.

I know how to feels to have them echoing in your ears, singing sweetly as the London Lights disappear beneath you, the only glow left being the tiny golden sprite weaving her magic one last time . . .

I know how it feels to smile, to really smile, and not just to fake it for the sake of someone else. Because to fly, all you need is a wonderful thought. Any thought at all.  
Just think of happiest things. It's as good as having wings.

I know how it feels to have those words whispered to you, his breath soft against your skin, the grin on his face easily distinguishable against the lights and sounds of the city. Angel's breath, none sweeter in the entire world.

I know how it feels to have your heart drop when you realize there's no ground beneath you to keep you steady, to experience those few seconds of panic before you reach out to him and he catches you, his laughter ringing like bells as he takes your hand and pulls you even higher.

I know how it feels to lose everything amidst the stars, drifting through the sky with the cold night air nipping at your face and not caring in the slightest. I know how it feels to look at him and laugh, the sound escaping you as it hasn't in a long time, to close your eyes, take a deep breath, and forget everything. Your identity, your fears, your doubt, suddenly scattered as mere whispers in the wind. I know how it feels when nothing else matters, except this one moment, this time, this place, this feeling you get when it finally hits you.

You're flying.

▪ ▫ ▪ ▫ ▪ ▫

THE _BEST_ PART OF BE**LIE**VE IS THE LIE

I also know how it feels to **fall**, and to feel your heart breaking as you realize it didn't happen the way you thought it would.

Faith, Trust, and Pixie Dust . . .

all there.

The stars, the sky, the moon . . .

exactly where they've always been.

You didn't break; you didn't fade; you didn't give up,

not even when you lost it all.

But **he** did.

I know how it feels to return to a place you loved after so many years, and just want to run and jump and scream and dance, the memories flooding over you like a tide that came in too fast, too strongly, and too much, too soon.

I know how it feels not to feel, to have the wind blowing against your skin and through your hair, to watch the stars light up for you, but seeing them as tears, to have a faerie throw everything she's got at you, and still not be able to come up with one happy thought. I know how much it hurts to float high above the clouds and feel more alone than you ever have in your entire life.

I know how it feels to look down and see him, watching you out of blankly staring eyes, all the warmth and laughter drained by years and years of fighting, by striving to protect a world that didn't even deserve to be saved, and a girl who was too weak and foolish to do anything to help.

I know how it feels to learn that the one person who deserved it, who belonged to the stars and to the sky and to your heart . . .

He's forgotten how to fly.

I know how it feels to see him face it all, to leave his home and his friends to go off and save the day, to be betrayed and abandoned, to fight so long and so hard to finally be reunited with the two people he loved the most, only to be called away once again, to continue his battle until it stole everything from him, to save a world that in return, left him alone . . .

Cold.

Heartless.

Empty-Handed.

I know how much it hurts when you realize the boy you loved had to grow-up eventually, had to leave, had to fight, had to lose his wings.

But what hurts the most is that this same boy, the one watching with his feet heavy on the ground, holding him there, preventing him from coming back to you, despite the tears in your eyes . . .

This same boy was the one who taught you how to fly . . .

. . . And you never thought you'd see him falling.

▪ ▫ ▪ ▫ ▪ ▫

_- - - - _**» **b e t w e e n each **s m i l e** there's a _tear_ in your eye. **« **_- - - -_

**-·´¯·. ♪ .·´¯·- **

**xfini.**

**»x»x»x»x»x»x»x»x»x» . ****×** **. «x«x«x«x«x«x«x«x«x«**

**»**i like this theme far too much.

**»**so i'm not exactly sure why i decided to write this centered. maybe it looks prettier? -shrugs-

**»**this is dedicated to **nikkizlex3**  
because she made me smile when i felt like crying

**»**now for disclaimers:  
-i own nothing.  
-song title is taken from the lyndsay diaries' "the consequences of learning how to fly"  
-"and i can't tell if you're laughing, between each smile there's a tear in your eye" taken from rise against's "paper wings"  
-"the best part of believe is the lie" taken from fall out boy's "sophomore slump . . ."  
-"faith, trust, pixie dust" and "just think of the happiest things . . ." taken from disney's "peter pan"

**»**inspired by the lyndsay diaries and peter pan, surprise surprise

**»**reviews make me happy. :)

♥ xsynth.


End file.
